


You know everything

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 Challenge for Johnlock Trope Challenge "Unconscious Love Confession"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know everything

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been quickly thrown together to meet deadline for a challenge. It may not be perfect but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I don't own the characters but I wish I did.

It was odd. John and Sherlock had shared a flat for many years, they even shared a room once or twice when necessitated by a case, but they had never shared a bed before. Correction: The fact that they had never shared a bed wasn’t odd, but the actual act of sharing a bed was very much so. 

At first he was relieved- even if nothing else this weekend went correctly he could at least be grateful a king bed was available and there was enough space that they should be able to spend at least part of the night comfortably (and without physical contact). He intended to spend most of the night in the rooms arm chair while letting John have the bed until the morning when he would crawl into the farthest side and pretend to sleep until John woke. Instead Sherlock was now forced to lay completely still in an attempt to stay as far away from John’s sleeping figure as possible because the incompetent motel staff had failed to mention the bed took up the entirety of the room save a spot big enough for a small case on the floor. John had drunk heavily at the wedding they attended, to the point he didn’t even seem uncomfortable climbing (platonically) into bed with his flatmate. 

Just as Sherlock was allowing himself to sink back into his own head to rest he felt a hand reach out. As the fingers trailed a line down Sherlock’s arm a very slurred voice whispered something too softly to be heard. Sherlock tried to ignore it, he knew by John’s breathing patterns that he was out cold and trying to respond might unfairly wake him. The fingers continued to trace burning lines up and down Sherlocks arm until the older man spoke, only slightly louder this time “You know everything”. Sherlock snorted so loudly he almost missed the next breathy line, “Everything except what I wish you knew.” He pulled his arm away as if it suddenly caught fire but Johns steady hand held him in the bed before he could finish the thought that he needed to leave the room. John was certainly still asleep but he sounded resolute when he whispered, once again barely audible, “I love you Sherlock”.


End file.
